


The Blood That Binds Us: Welcome to Kings Landing

by Saint_Arca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Arca/pseuds/Saint_Arca
Summary: Jon never thought he would amount to much because of his 'bastard' status, but when the most powerful man in Westeros arrives at his doorstep claiming to be his father, Jon must adjust to a life he never thought he would have or suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well ladies and gentleman here you have it. The official reboot of 'the cold has always meant home' I will be honest now I will not be uploading as regular as I did last time, but you should expect more interesting sub-plots. I have lots of idea and hopes for this story so I hope you enjoy the chapter and please give me some feedback.

_The Stark residence_  

  
   
The only thing he can remember ever truly wanting was a mother, a woman who would love him unconditionally and yet that was the one thing he could never obtain no matter how hard he worked for it. She would probably always remain a mystery to him because his father always shot down his question or simply ignored them. So considering he knew nothing about her he guessed he would always bear the name Snow.   
   
The young man who was thinking about all was called Jon Snow, he was currently sitting on his bed as his mind thought about what his mother could possibly be like and yet every time it was the same result. It was sad that when he pictured her the only thing that came to mind was an outline with nothing but darkness to fill it. Even the simplest questions he asked were shot down so he never even knew what colour hair, she had or how she sounded to him. It was truly a pity.   
   
A bastard's life is never easy, but  the upbringing he had relieved him to some degree. Like many people he had his challenges. Jon knew he had it easier than most considering he had witnessed how some family treated their bastards.  Jon stared blankly at the floorboards as he remembered the time Sansa had scolded him years ago when they were younger. 'The Stark name carries weight here in the north what could the name Snow carry?' Even now those words still stung and perhaps that was why he stopped trying to have the close relationship with her that he possessed with Robb and Arya.   
   
Robb was his brother and best friend, they grew up together, played together and got into arguments with one another. On some occasions they even scraped, but it would never last long or escalate to a point where they could no longer look at each other. At the end of the day they were family through thick and thin and besides they both did support their sibling rivalry.   
   
Arya on the other hand was a completely different matter. He was probably closest to her out of all his siblings, they laughed and he would comfort her when she cried which she would rarely show anyone her vulnerable side. Arya never wanted to be popular or marry someone famous, she had learned a valuable lesson early on and that was to take pride in who she was. It made her a strong willed and he honestly doubted she would change for no-one.   
   
Jon expression broke with the sound of his alarm breaking the silence. Swiftly moving his hand to shut it off as to not wake the rest of the Starks. He then got down on his knees and proceeded with doing his morning ritual. He got into the press-up position. This was done every morning, followed by the same amount of sit-ups.   
   
As his body commenced the ritual his mind was occupied about another matter. Today was his 18th birthday and yet he couldn’t even find it in him to crack a smile. The only thing he knew was that he had been a bastard for 18 years and he still doesn't know anything about who his mother was. What does he have to show for his life so far... nothing. He get's by because his father would never throw him out, he has a step-mum who holds nothing but contempt for him. A sister who has a her head in the clouds and believes everything should be given to her simply because of her last name. 

A smile formed as the faces of Robb, Arya and Bran flashed through his mind. They all had treated him as a member of the family and not someone to be tossed away when it suited them. Jon held nothing but love for his siblings. His body started to tire and when he realised he went over his limit, he stopped and got into a sitting position. His eyes traced the warmth he was exhaling, the cold nipped at his bare skin, which consisted of his chest and arms. Shifting again so he laid down on his back and began the second part of the ritual.   
   
As his body ascended and descended, he thought about the north and about winter. Father had mentioned that it's the blood of the wolf that makes it so that the cold doesn’t seem to affect us like the others. Yet Jon found himself to be affected by both cold and heat. Shrugging it down to just being different, but his siblings never shown any signs of discomfort from the cold... well with the exception of Sansa and Catelyn.   
   
The morning exercise was beginning to take its toll on his body and he was relieved when it was finished. Jon reached a hand out towards his bed, gripping the side and lifted himself up slowly, feeling the sweat rolling down his forehead. He ran his free hand through his curls feeling the moisture cling to it. Time for a shower, he thought and walked over to his dresser picking out his clothes before heading for the bathroom.   
   
The shower only took him a few minutes before he returned to his room, he picked out a pair of black jeans accompanied with a colour matching shirt. Black always was my colour, he thought with a chuckle. The rest of the day was simple, considering it was a Saturday and it was also only 8 o'clock, then everyone else was bound to be asleep. So he could leave the house for the day and return tonight once it was close to midnight without no questions asked.   
   
Jon shrugged his black jacket on, it was a present last year from Robb and Arya. He liked it because it was nice and simple and they both bought it together... well Robb paid most of it and Arya chipped in a little, but it was the thought that counted. Getting on his shoes and grabbing his phone and keys he silently left his room.   
   
The air was colder out here than it was in his room so he instantly felt a chill run down his spine. The household was silent and just the way he liked it, he made his way down the hall taking every step carefully. Jon felt like he was doing everything perfectly, but then suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm and drag him into a room.   
   
He looked at the figure with a glare, but it softened when he saw who it was. Arya wearing her signature smirk as she looked at him. "Ha-ha, I got you good. You should have seen your face." She said smiling brightly at Jon, who scowled and turned his head away. It was hard to get away with anything when Arya was nearby.   
   
Jon held his scowl until he felt a finger flick him on the head, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jon said. "What you doing up so early it's the weekend after all." He said, turning his scowl into a smirk as her expression soured at being awake so early.   
   
"Ugh, don't remind me." Her smirk returned as she walked over to her bed crouching down and picking up a wrapped box before walking back over to him, she held out the parcel to him. "I made sure I was awake so that I could give you this," she said looking pleased with herself. 

Jon hesitantly took the parcel and began ripping the paper off and what he found stunned him. A case for his phone, but it was the wolf on it and the word 'best brother' on it. Jon didn’t say anything all he did was bring Arya into a hug something she quickly returned. "You are the best you know that?"    
   
Arya speech came out muffled as her face was buried in his chest, a moment later they parted. "I know," she said and then tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, now that's over. Get out so I can go back to sleep," she finished with that same smirk that only Arya could provide.   
   
Jon scrunched up the paper and put it into his pocket. "Okay, see you later," he said, walking to the door. When he was about to open it, he looked back at her. "Thank you Arya," he said softly, almost as a whisper before walking out not noticing the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. It wasn’t every day he would say something so heartfelt.   
   
Walking down the stairs, he put his phone into the case, admiring the white wolf on the back before slipping it into his pocket. The ground floor was dead silent, ignoring his need for breakfast, he walked to the door and then left the Starks going for a stroll through the park close to the house. 

  
   
_The park_

  
   
Jon walked through the park gates and smiled as his eyes flickered over the scenery. The leaves had fallen from the branches and were lying softly on the ground under a veil of snow. The news last night had said a storm was going to hit the north and here was the evidence. The first step he took in the park he heard a soft crunch from underneath his boot.   
   
He listened to the soft crunches with each step he took until he came upon the bench he sat on every time he came here and now it was covered in snow. He moved a hand down and brushed it away watching it fall down silently onto the ground before taking his seat. It dampened his body straight away, but did nothing to his mood, he was happy just sitting here looking at the veil of snow. It was a place where he could gather his thoughts and avoid others.   
   
Before he could loose himself in his mind, he picked up movement from the corner of his eye. It was impossible to make out who it was, but he hoped they would just pass him by. He was mistaken when the figure brushed some of the snow off the seat next to him and then took it. The pair sat in silence for a moment before it was broken.   
   
"Nice day, isn't it?" Jon didn’t need to turn his head to know the person next to him was female. The voice was elegant and radiated confidence. Jon turned his head ever so slightly and caught sight of her chocolate brown hair, but her face was looking straight ahead at the snowy veil.   
   
Jon looked straight ahead so they were looking at the same site. He wondered why she sat down next to him and tried to start a conversation with him. A stranger, for all she knew he could be a serial killer and he was only here to think of a new way to rid himself of his prey. He was brought from his thoughts again by the sweet sound of her voice.    
   
"Are you going to continue to ignore me?" She said in a false hurt tone. "Or are you going to pay the lady some attention?" She said, her tone shifting 180 and coming off as sweet as honey. He knew that tone had a hidden flaw, one that he knew from growing up around Arya. It promised pain if it wasn’t appeased.   
   
Jon turned his head to find the lady looking at him intently, she was beautiful and it only took a second for him to click onto who she was. He could feel his cool dropping quickly, but it was quickly forgotten about when she smiled at him. Her eyes flickered across his body. "Looks like someone is nervous? I guess you worked out who I am?" She said with a giggle.   
   
To say Jon was stunned was an understatement. Why would one of the daughters of one of the most powerful people in the county be sat here socialising with him."Rhaenys Targaryen," she said, holding out her hand for him. He looked between the offered hand and then into her eyes to see if there was any deception or malice. He couldn’t detect any hostility towards him or if there was she was very good at hiding it.   
   
After his hesitation and doubt, he moved his own forward and they connected. Her hand was soft to the touch almost as if it was made purely of silk. Truthfully, he never had any interaction with the expensive material, but this was as close to it as he was probably going to get.   
   
"Your Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter," Jon said, recovering his composure. This day was getting stranger by the minute and it was still early. He thought back to all the times he had seen her on TV giving speeches or standing behind her father while he gave them. The smile on her face grew and Jon felt something in his stomach bubble, but he pushed it from his mind for now. 

Rhaenys narrowed her eyes, but her smile didn't falter, a slight red tinge made its way onto her cheeks. "You seem to know my name, but are you going to tell me yours?" She said, narrowing her eyes back at him with a teasing smile.   
   
Jon looked at her for a moment, clearing his throat, he tried to display the same confidence she did earlier. "My name is Jon Snow," he said waiting for the hate filled comments about him being a bastard born to come. He waited a moment, but nothing came in-fact, she smiled at him again.   
   
"Now that we are acquainted with one another, would you tell me why you are here so early in the morning?"   
   
Jon turned and looked at the veil of snow. He honestly didn’t expect the conversation to last this long if he was honest. A bastard should never speak to a woman like Rhaenys especially with who her father was. A man who had many connections and could make his life a living hell if he knew what his daughter was up too.    
   
"I like the quiet." He simply said as if it was obvious, he didn’t notice the curious look she was giving him. "Sometimes I like to come here to reflect on my thoughts, but it's also my birthday today so I planned to hang out here and enjoy the quiet until later." Jon said turning his head to look at Rhaenys.   
   
"And how old might Jon Snow be?" She asked with a slightly seductive pinch to her tone not that Jon detected it. She leaned back on the bench while he stayed still, similar to a statue.    
   
"18 today," he said, trying to sound happier than he actually was. He was officially a man today and perhaps this was also the day Catelyn finally got her way and he was gone from the Stark residence. She had wanted him gone for years and with his coming of age, she might just get her wish.    
   
Jon was too involved in his thoughts that when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder it was enough to catch him off guard. He turned his head to look at the hand, his eyes tracing the stem of her arm and finally connecting back to her eyes. A simple, friendly gesture, but it made his stomach feel funny.    
   
"Fuck," he heard her curse. Looking at her he noticed a bird had left a 'gift' on her coat. She was thankful that it missed her head, but that coat wasn’t exactly cheap either. Jon did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he stood up and began to take off his jacket. Rhaenys opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by Jon's firm voice.   
   
"I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I let you wear your coat in its state now would I?" He raised an eyebrow almost daring her to question him. It was strange he only just met her and now he was already willing to bare the cold for her sake. It was definitely a strange day indeed.   
   
Jon had taken off his coat and was waiting for her to do the same, she took off her coat pouting a little bit because of the black and white stain on it before putting it down on the bench. Jon handed his over and Rhaenys shrugged it on feeling the warmth, comfort her top half. "Thank you," she said sheepishly with a blush. "hard to believe there isn't a miss Snow," she said with a wink.   
   
Jon rolled his eyes and smiled at her it was a small one, but still genuine. The pair sat down and continued to talk more, Jon would discuss his siblings while Rhaenys had told him tales of her brother shenanigan's. Every now and then her hand would accidentally brush his, the act made her blush further and she blamed it on the cold.    
   
Jon pulled out his phone curious as to what the time could be, it was only 9am, but speaking to Rhaenys had put him in good spirits so he decided that perhaps it was time to head home. "It was nice talking to you, but I think it's time I headed home."    
   
"Where do you live?" Rhaenys blurted out. 

Jon looked at her wondering what her motive could be. He didn’t have nothing of value to other her considering she could have anything she wanted with the flash of her smile. "Just down the road care to walk with me?" He asked before his mind caught on with what he said. He expected her to laugh, to see the side that shown she saw bastards as someone beneath her, but to his surprise she nodded with a smile.   
   
Wanting to take a chance further, he stood up and offered her his hand. She surprised him further when she took it and looped her arm around his. It was like something from the stories that Sansa would blab on and on about. The man guiding his lady to a ball in front of everyone. Jon internally scolded himself, this wasn’t some fairy tale. This was real life where the world would beat you down and destroy any chance of living a sane life. The world was a dark place, but darker for people like him.   
   
They walked towards his home in comfortable silence. They would glance at one another from the corner of their eye. They both thought themselves sly but the other knew and smiled... well Rhaenys smiled and Jon's mouth smile was almost non-existent but it was there.   
   
As they neared the Starks it began to snow again. The two teens stopped for a moment as their eyes traced each little drop. "It's beautiful," Rhaenys said, and Jon nodded in agreement. The two stood there enjoying this moment for as long as it would last. It wasn't long before they continued to their destination.   
   
Now they stood outside the Starks residence, their arms still linked. Jon unlinked their arms, even thought ever fibre of his body was screaming against it. He didn’t notice the look of disappoint on her face. She took off his coat and handed it back to him. "Thank you," she said suddenly and before he could reply, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.   
   
Jon stood there stunned while Rhaenys gave him a wink and then began to walk off. She took a few steps before looking over her shoulder at him. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again," she said, giving him a knowing smile before she continued to walk away from him.   
   
He hoped they would see each other again, but fate has a way of playing, throwing things at you when you least expect it. Whether they are good or bad can't be foretold until they occur, but the one thing he knew was that if they ever saw each other again then it would interesting. Not a moment later he walked up the stairs and entered his home.   
   
Upon entering he saw a girl with bright auburn hair walking down the stairs and Jon instantly recognised her as his sister. "Good morning Jon and happy birthday," she said in her polite tone. He could see her turning out exactly like her mother in a few years, but by then he would be gone from here so it was of little concern to him.   
   
"Good morning to you sister and thank you," he said equally politely. They exchanged a look before she set off in her own direction and he prepared to go to his room for some peace, but fate had a way of playing with him.   
   
"Jon, could you please come here?" Jon silently groaned as he followed the voice, knowing full well he wasn’t going to like this. When he entered the lounge it was as if the air just got colder and it got worse the closer he got to Catelyn. It was as if she was the queen of winter and her mere presence sucked the warmth from existence. It was probably because of the contempt she held for him.   
   
"Happy Birthday," she said through clenched teeth. She hated the mere sight of him and now that he was of age, she could finally be one step closer to being rid of him. They both looked at one another and came to a silent understanding, they both couldn't stand the other.   
   
"Thank you," he said with a polite tone, hoping she would get annoyed and send him away like all the other times. He wondered how it was colder standing next to her than it was outside in the snow. He suddenly thought of Rhaenys and wondered what she was doing.   
   
Catelyn cleared her throat and he suddenly focused on her. "Listen you are now 18 and perhaps it's time you focus on your future away from the family," she said bluntly. Ned might not be willing to let Jon go, but she is not him and she has had enough of looking at the product of her husbands act.   
   
Jon eyes got colder and decided that maybe it was time to leave this place. "I have given it some thought as well." Jon said and then began to think of the second part. "I agree with you that maybe it is time that I branch away from the family." He said harshly, her eyes grew sterner. He had long given up on trying to fix things with her and if he was to go then he wouldn’t hide from her anymore. 

"I shall start looking tomorrow," he said and walked away. It felt good to just walk and not at her command. He suddenly felt tired and decided to head to his room and get some sleep. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he walked past the doors to his siblings rooms. Soon he would be waking up in a different environment.    
   
Opening and closing the door to his room, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Not bothering to undress and get under the covers he stayed in his clothes and felt the darkness of sleep approaching. It was still early and this day was far from other before it took him, he wondered what Rhaenys was doing and he hoped to see her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true what they say about your 18th you'll never forget it and that is true in Jon's case because he never saw his real father showing on his doorstep, but the surprises don’t end there.

There are many times of dreams a person can have, one can be beautiful while the other can be a nightmare or finally it can be one where there is nothing and you stare into a void of darkness. It started as the latter one, but then out of nowhere a white light pierced through. It took but a moment until the light transformed into a person.   
   
It was a woman with brown hair, slim figure. A blood red dress that shown her womanly curves. Jon's cloudy grey eyes locked onto her alluring brown eyes and realisation hit. He had met her in the real world, but why was she here now. The goddess ahead of his walked forward and the world got brighter with each step she took. Soon the darkness had vanished and revealed a forest... no, better yet, it was the park from earlier.   
   
The snow was gone and all the leaves were attached to the tree's. It was like they never fell and winter never came. There were sounds of joy all around the park, children playing with their dogs why the parents watched on with a smile. Something odd caught his eye, it was growing down by his foot. A blue rose, moving instinctively he picked it up and was marveled by its beauty.   
   
In a way he was like the rose, he was different from the others. He never wanted to be different he simply wanted to fit in and be one of the family, but there was always something gnawing inside him telling him he could never fully be one of them. Feeling a soft hand on his cheek, his eyes adverted the to the person in front of him.   
   
She was smiling softly, her thumb started to rub circles on his cheek. It felt warm and almost dare he say it loving. He didn’t know why she was here doing this to him, but his last thoughts last time he was conscious was off her. "I believe you have something for me," she said almost like a whisper. Jon took the rose and put it into her hair, no words needed to be said.   
   
Rhaenys moved forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered on his cheek and he noticed the slight lipstick smudge on her lips. He was glad this was a dream because if this ever happened in reality, then he wouldn't know what to do. "Jon," a distant voice called. The world started to grow darker, the children and parents disappeared.   
   
"Jon," the voice called again growing louder.   
   
The tree's vanished and soon the void of darkness had returned. He looked at Rhaenys and saw that she was gone, he was back to being alone, but before he could understand what exactly was happening the voice came again.   
   
"Jon, wake up!" The voice was deafening and then he woke up. 

 

 _The Stark Residence_  

  
   
Jon opened his eyes and groaned as he brushed the sleep out his eyes. "What," he said hoarsely. He would rather be asleep now than be here, he wanted to see Rhaenys again and feel her soft lips again. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, but quickly schooling his thoughts he remembered that he wasn't alone now.   
   
Jon eyes locked onto the head of the Stark family, his father. "Yes, father," he said the last part quickly, but with respect. A man like Eddard Stark was few in the country, Jon may not know the details, but there was always evidence in the papers about one family doing so and so to another and he honestly couldn't stand the amount of backstabs that could be hidden from public knowledge simply because they flashed a little bit of money.   
   
Eddard let loose a sigh, this was a moment he knew was inevitable. "There is someone downstairs to see you," Jon nodded and stood up from his bed. Feeling a slight tingle as his joints were waking up with him. "I may not say it enough, but I am proud of the man you have become." Eddard said before walking over to the door and holding it open for Jon.   
   
The birthday boy looked at his father with a questionable gaze before walking out his room. It felt cold in this hallway earlier, but now there was a type of heat. It was bizarre from a family that doesn’t fear the cold to suddenly have an unknown heat source present somewhere was questionable.   
   
Jon took a step towards the stairs and felt like something bad was coming his way, looking over his shoulder at the man who raised him he wanted to know what was happening. "Who is here to see me?" Jon asked, keeping track of the facial movements, Eddard face remained stern and his mouth unmoving.    
   
Sometimes it was easier to speak to a statue, but in this case he Jon walked towards the stairs, feeling the air getting warmer the closer he got. Pretty soon he was walking down the stairs with his father behind him bearing a pained expression. A man with silver hair came into view with a petite lady standing aside him bearing the same hair colour.   
   
The man's face brightened when he saw the black haired youth walk down the stairs. 'Lyanna, the day has finally come' the man thought. Jon stood on the ground floor already knowing who this man was and what he could possibly want. "I see you have raised him right, Mr Stark." The man said looking Jon over.   
   
Eddard clenched his teeth, but nodded all the same. Jon looked between the two wondering what this was. Was he in trouble for speaking to Rhaenys, but if he was then how the hell did Rhaegar find out already it was impossible unless he had his own daughter followed.   
   
The silver haired man took a few steps forward so he was standing right in front of Jon. "I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you," Rhaegar said. Jon looked at Rhaegar and honestly, he didn’t believe the man would look like this in the flesh. He wasn't as tall as the screen portrayed him. If Jon had to guess there was only a few inches different between them, the man's silver hair was brighter in person, but his most distinctive quality was the almost violet eyes.   
   
Jon eyes flickered to the woman in the room, she was far shorter than him so he towered over her, but her hair was shinier than Rhaegars and she also possessed the same violet coloured eyes as her brother. Then Rhaegars words flew back into his mind as if they were tossed at him from a cyclone, 'I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you?' What was that supposed to mean? Why was he really here now? How did a man like this know the Starks?   
   
So many questions and not enough answers, Jon looked back at his father or the man he wished was his father. Eddard looked uncomfortable and wouldn’t meet his gaze. "Father, can we have some privacy please," Jon asked softly. He didn’t painful expression on Rhaegar face, nor did he notice the crestfallen face of the silver haired beauty.   
   
Jon's eyes went wide in that moment. When he met Rhaenys and she struck a conversation with him, does she know that they might be related. Targaryens may have wed brother and sister for centuries, but by the law of this century they stopped doing it. Then he remembered the flirtatious looks and the way her eyes glanced at certain 'part' of him. This day was good and now it was spiraling into something unfathomable.   
   
Jon watched his father say nothing and just walked away, the look of pain clear on his wrinkled face, turning back to face Rhaegar now who had schooled his expression and adopted a neutral one. "So what proof do you have that you are my father?" Jon asked crossing his arms.   
   
Rhaegar cleared his throat. "Have you ever seen your birth certificate?" Rhaegar asked his son, knowing there would be no way it could discredit. Jon shook his head and Rhaegar took a step forward, reaching into his pocket. A folded piece of paper he withdrew and handed it out to Jon.   
   
Jon took it and opened it, once more his eyes went wide. It was simple and he noticed he didn’t have a middle name, on the paper was 'Jon Targaryen' in bold letter, his eyes scanned over the rest of it and it was legit. He could tell because he had seen his siblings one's... oh no they weren't his siblings either.   
   
He shakily handed the paper back and felt a lone tear slide down his face. "Nothing was real," he said distantly. Rhaegar had enough of this, he rushed forward and hugged his son for the first time in so many years. Jon didn’t respond, he simply stared off into the distance. He was drawn back when he felt his shoulder grow damp, turning his head, he saw the powerful business man crying.   
   
"I can't dispute this," Jon said when they parted after a few more moments. "I don’t know why you were away, but maybe we could try to regain lost memories, if your fine with that?" Jon asked in a hopeful voice.   
   
Rhaegar smiled through his teary eyes. "I would like that a lot... son." The three knew that things were going to get interesting, but the Targaryen family was whole again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys this chapter is shorter, but this was supposed to leave a lot more questions than answers and for some of you that were happy for Rhaenys to have a physical appearance, sorry to disappoint you. You also don't have to worry this time around because her and Jon will have a much realer attraction to one another, hence the whole dream scene and I think ill leave the title of the next chapter in the note box. The next chapter is called 'Where do you want to go, son'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen family is whole once more.

He had been in the limo for what felt like an eternity, but he kept his eye on the clock inside and found time in reality was going by at an agonizing pace, Jon learned something about himself from being in this vehicle. When he was nervous he would tap his finger on his leg or anywhere he could get a solid feeling.   
   
**"Click, Click, Click,"** the quiet noise he could hear as he tapped his index finger on his kneecap. He felt awkward now for just getting in the car with almost a complete stranger. Father or not, he should have thought things through, but for once he went on impulse which was something he rarely found himself doing.   
   
"So what do you do?" Jon asked no one in particular, he knew how he felt, but the question of the other two in the vehicle with him was a mystery. "Sorry if this comes off as rude, but who are you?" He asked the silver haired beauty who was tapping something on her phone, she looked up at him and he got a full view of her almost violet like eyes.   
   
"Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier," she said with a slight tinge of embarrassment. "My name is Daenerys, I'm your aunt even know you're older than me," she said with a slight giggle at the end. It reminded Jon of Sansa when she would giggle with her friend's, when they talked about boys or other various stuff he didn’t really understand.   
   
"So I have an aunt who is younger than me, that's... interesting," he said, which brought a smile upon her fair face. Jon did the only thing he could, he smiled back. "Well then, I look forward to getting to know you."   
   
"Likewise," she said quickly and went back to tapping on her phone, Rhaegar observed the interaction between his sister and his son and felt a warmth that he felt would never return. He couldn't wait for Jon to meet his other siblings.   
   
"How long left until we arrive, Jorah?" Rhaegar asked his chauffeur.   
   
The front window rolled down to reveal a man with blonde hair, he turned to look at them with a smile. "Around five minutes, sir," he said in a polite tone.   
   
"Thank you, that is all," he said, dismissing the driver. He noted the way Jorah stared at Daenerys for a second too long before the window went back up. Rhaegar might be getting old, but he could never forget the way a person looked at another with a look of longing. He used to look at Lyanna the very same way.   
   
"Jon, I suppose I should warn you what will be happening when we arrive, I have called your siblings and they are both very eager to meet you," he said with a warm smile. He could only dream of the day all three of his children would be together in the same room and now that day had finally arrived and Rhaegar couldn't be happier.   
   
Jon looked out the window and tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, he had gained two siblings that he knew nothing about. He lost five brothers and sisters and gained two, he then steeled his expression and turned back to his 'father' and spoke solemnly. "I look forward to meeting them," he said with finality.    
   
Rhaegar instantly noted the mood change in his son, Daenerys looked up from her phone and eyed her nephew curiously, before she could open her mouth to speak her brother took the initiative. "I know this is a lot to take in, but please try to give them a chance, I know you grew up with Eddard's children, but your siblings want to meet you and I hope with enough time and effort you can feel about them as you feel about your cousins."    
   
Jon nodded, he agreed to this, so he would give it a chance. It would take time, but maybe with enough of it, he could bond with his siblings. The car came to a half and then the door was opened. "We have arrived," Jorah said in another polite tone.   
   
Rhaegar got out the limo first, Jorah held out his hand for Daenerys who took it with a smile. Jon was the last to get out and when he did, he stared at the skyscraper that was his father's company. "Wow," he muttered quietly, Rhaegar smiled upon hearing his son's awestruck voice.   
   
"Come, Jon. Your siblings await," he spoke and then began walking towards the double doors. Jon looked back at Daenerys who was talking with Jorah, so he left her to it and followed his father. He caught the man stood by the elevator, the button was green to indicate the elevator was descending to their floor.   
   
Jon took this brief moment to survey his surroundings, it was a standard lobby. There was a reception desk with a secretary on her computer, the lobby was filled with sofa's for visitors and important businessmen. There were some potted plants by the entrance way and something that caught Jon's eye were the blue roses practically scattered around the lobby.   
   
The rose caught his eye because it was exactly like the one he gave to Rhaenys in his dream, a dark thought crossed his mind, he thought about her flirtious glances again and knew he would have to deal with them now. The doors opened and the father and son pair stepped forward.   
   
The doors were about to shut when they heard someone call them. "Wait," the voice called Rhaegar knew it instantly and put his hand in between the closing doors. He chuckled at seeing his sister red faced, she glared daggers at him, but when she noticed Jon he looked to be in his own world.   
   
The doors closed for the second time and as they went up to Rhaegar's office, brother and sister chatted away happily, but Jon was still in a world of his own. _'Rhaenys practically came out of nowhere and was giving me flirtatious looks, she must have know, who I was, but then again why was she doing this, I need to play my cards close to my chest before I do something I regret,'_ Jon thought to himself as they got closer and closer to their destination.   
   
The doors opened with a ding, Rhaegar and Daenerys stepped out first with Jon a few steps behind. Jon was surprised when Rhaegar stopped and turned around. "Now, Jon. I should warn you Rhaenys can be kind of intense and Aegon... well Aegon is pretty laid back, so I hope you are ready to meet them," the father of three said with a smile before turning around and opened the doors.   
   
_'oh, don't worry, I know how intense she can be,'_ Jon internally groaned. A moment later he followed his fathers lead and then he saw them. He saw his siblings were currently playing pool, Jon obviously couldn't tell who was winning, but if he had to guess it was Rhaenys based on his brother's sour expression.   
   
Rhaenys bent over the table and lined up her shot and then with one swift stroke shot the cue forward, Jon eyes traced the ball as it hit the black and gracefully hit it into the pocket. "Aww, Egg still can’t beat big bad sister," she teased with a tongue out.   
   
The one know as 'Egg' just gave his sister the bird and put the cue on the table. "You see, Jon this is what you have to look forward to, but you better hope you don't lose to Rhaenys she is quite the player," he said with pride as his eldest put her cue down on the table and walked over to them.   
   
If Jon didn't know any better, he would think she was looking at him like a steak. The eldest of the dragon siblings never took her eyes of Jon for a moment, until she was closer to them because she gave Rhaegar a quick hug before walking in front of Jon and resting her hands on her hips. "Good to see you again," she said quickly embracing him into a hug.   
   
Jon's brain went into meltdown, he didn't know what to do and unfortunately for him Rhaenys took this moment to embarrass him. "You know it’s polite to hug your sibling back or you just so excited to meet me again that you are completely baffled," she said with a teasing smile that even though he couldn't see he knew was there.   
   
Rhaegar cleared his throat and then addressed his daughter. "What do you mean again, I thought we agreed we would wait," he said sternly.   
   
Rhaenys pulled back from Jon and looked at their father with the same level of sternness. "I didn't tell him who he was, I did let you do that, but why should I have waited any longer, I did what I thought was best and I don't regret what I did," she said crossing her arms.   
   
"You're stubborn, just like Elia," Rhaegar said an amused smile coming to his face.   
   
"Well, one of us have to be," she said, narrowing her eyes at Aegon.   
   
"Pfft, whatever," he said to his sister. "Jon, you play pool?" He asked his wayward brother.   
   
"Yeah, fancy a game?" He said, thinking about all the times he and Robb would sneak away with Theon and play a few games every now and then. Jon would now big himself up, but he would say he could hold his own.   
   
"You read my mind, come, let's play," he said, resting a hand on his brother's back. The two moved to the table on the other side of the room.   
   
Rhaegar and Rhaenys had stopped their stare off and simply watched the brothers. "I know why you did it?" He said cryptically. "You never could get over it and even now you still can't, but Rhaenys this era people frown about brother and sister relationships. It cannot be," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, she tensed.   
   
"Everything has to be about this day and age, but what about the happiness of your children, I have done everything to provide for this company since I was little, I never had a normal childhood, I began my projects and now they make this company a lot of money so tell me father," she said the last word with quiet anger. "Where does your children's happiness rate on scale in your head," she said, shrugging his hand off.   
   
Rhaegar frowned, but he knew he needed to play this carefully or suffer a rebellious Rhaenys and that was something he didn't want to deal with... again. "You don't even know that that he will feel the same and you risk destroying everything we have built. Rhaenys we have enemies everywhere, people who would want to take what is ours, we must be united." Rhaegar pleaded.   
   
Rhaenys looked aside at her father with silent horror. "United?" She repeated. "We are united father it's you who won't let me have the one thing, I want and as for not knowing how Jon would feel then let him discover it for himself and we can deal with that bridge as we get to it," Rhaenys said with certainty. "Now, I am going to go and enjoy my brother's welcome-"   
   
"Nah, screw this game," Aegon said, throwing his cue on the table and throwing his arms in the air, "I need a drink, can't deal with this," he said, walking away from Jon who was openly laughing.   
   
"Did you beat him, or did he pot the black?" Rhaenys asked raising her eyebrow.   
   
"He potted the black ahead of time," Jon said his shoulders jumping.   
   
"That match was bs," Aegon shouted, coming back into the room. "To be fair to Jon though he snookered me pretty good, he might even be as good as you sis," Aegon said with a teasing grin.   
   
Rhaenys laughed as she looked at her curly haired brother. "Sorry Jon, but Aegon has bigged you up and I have to knock you back down," she teased, "but don't worry, I'll be gentle destroying you considering it's our first time," Rhaenys said with a wink.   
   
Jon eyes widened, did she understand how she phrased that or was it by accident. Jon would consider it to be the first option, because there was no way she would link words exactly like that, but lucky enough Rhaegar came to his youngest son's aid.   
   
"Children, I'm sorry, but there is something I need to discuss with Jon, it cannot wait any longer." He said to the disappointment of Rhaenys. "You'll be able to have a game later when Jon is settled in," he reassured his daughter who got that fierce look in her eyes.   
   
"Come, Jon," Rhaegar said, extending his arm out towards the other pair of doors on the other side. "You can't do anything in the light, but you can in the dark if he wants the same, but I will not have you force anything on him," Rhaegar said quietly to make sure no one else heard apart from him and his daughter.   
   
Rhaenys felt a massive blush creep on her face, she raised a hand over her heart. "Oh, trust me, I won't have to force anything, I believe Jon is already having thoughts, he just doesn't even know it yet," Rhaenys winked and Rhaegar rolled his eyes at his daughter shenanigans. He might not be entirely happy about it, but if Jon did feel that way, then they could be together in secret, but it wasn't going to be easy.   
   
"I understand... and thanks dad it means a lot to have your support, now there is only waiting for knucklehead over there," she said with a gentle smile, her chocolate brown eyes watched Jon as he went through the doors. Rhaegar walked through a few moments later, she looked at her other brother and got an idea.   
   
"So Egg, best two out of three," she said with a devious smile.   
   
Aegon took a sip of his drink and then stood up, "Your on, and I'm breaking this time," he said rushing over to the pool table followed closely by Rhaenys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar tasks Daenerys with showing Jon the basics of the company, but something unexpected happens and it already spell trouble for both Jon and Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this might be unexpected because it's not the weekend, but I'll be honest every time I publish a new chapter, I always feel nervous that it will be terrible so that is why sometimes chapters take long to come out because I have to constantly edit over them, but hopefully you enjoy this. I don't any set dates for when I update so that keeps some of the magic because it's unexpected, but anyway without further ado here is chapter four that shows something happen between Jon and Daenerys. This story won't be all one part, but I have some idea's for the other area's of Westeros and the next area, I am thinking of exploring is Dorne and then finally the north before returning to King's Landing for the final part, but these are all just idea's so here you guys are enjoy and leave a comment of your thoughts for future chapters. :)

_Targaryen Industries: Rhaegar's Office_

 

Daenerys watched the interaction between her nephew and niece, the thought had often played in her mind, did they ever dabble in what the Targaryen family was well known for. Incest. It was quite a funny word, but it fascinated her on how two family members would take their relationship further.   
   
She for one had never imagined herself partaking in that family tradition, her thoughts then drifted off to when she first laid eyes on Jon. The way he walked down the stairs in the Starks family home, she wasn't proud of herself for checking out her nephew. It would be easier if they weren't related... oh the things she wanted to do to him and with him.   
   
Daenerys had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan as she pictured his raven curls in between her thighs, eating away at her eagerly. Daenerys wondered where that thought came from, but she was powerless to block out the next image that came to her mind. It was Jon thrusting in her at a steady pace, she had enough and had to press her thighs together to stop her body from reacting too much with her thoughts.   
   
It was like her world was suddenly surrounded in darkness and she needed some light desperately, she stood up from her seat and walked over to the window and looked at Kings Landing, the city that never sleeps and backstabbing is a common as water coming from a tap. She hoped looking at the city would take away her incestuous thoughts about her nephew, lucky enough Aegon and Rhaenys were still engrossed in their match.   
   
Daenerys with a quick shake of her head, got rid of those thoughts, she turned around not noticing she had a blush on her face. When she looked at her niece and nephew the question remained, did Rhaenys and Aegon dabble in incest. It would make sense because Rhaenys had barely shown any interest in another boy and only sought to spend time with family or spent her time at work.   
   
The moment a few minutes ago popped into her mind when Rhaenys interacted with Jon. Daenerys being a woman and had done it herself, knew when you said something, but it had a different meaning and luckily enough Jon didn't seem to understand it or if he did then he hide it well. She should keep her nose out of it, Daenerys looked at Rhaenys. 'She probably wants, Jon first... well perhaps I'll test him out before the hussy' a voice echoed throughout her mind.   
   
Daenerys eyes widened, she wanted to slap herself silly for thinking of her nephew as a simple toy to please her. Jon had only just come into her life and she was already thinking about jumping his bones, it couldn't be just because they were related because if that was the case she would have done it with Aegon by now. There was something else about Jon and she didn't want to know what it was, her thoughts drifted to his distinctive features.   
   
Curly raven colored hair, steel grey orbs, chiseled cheekbones and light stubble. To Daenerys he could be a god among men, she wondered if he was blessed downstairs as well. Her cheeks began to heat up at the thought. "You alright," a voice said from behind her startling her.   
   
Daenerys turned around to see her other nephew looking at her with slightly concerned eyes, she wondered when they finished their game and how long she had been in her own world. Looking down, she noticed she had a drink in her hand, raising her eyebrow she wondered when she made it. This was something she couldn't process for the time being because Rhaenys was walking towards them.   
   
"I'm fine, thank you," she reassured her nephew with a smile. Aegon didn't believe she was telling the truth, but didn't want to hassle her about it so he smiled back before walking over to the sofa and slumping down on it. 'Probably been defeated about by Rhaenys,' Daenerys mused. "Rhae, you want a game?" Daenerys asked as she took a swig of the alcohol in her hand, enjoying the slight burning sensation in her throat.   
   
This intrigued the brown haired girl, she raised an eyebrow in question. "You never want to play?" She asked, bewildered, but quickly a smile came to her face. "I don't know what brought this on, but get your game on," she said, drawing a coin from her pocket and flipping it in the air, just before the coin was going to land on the table Rhaenys slammed her hand over it. "Heads or tails?" She asked her aunt.   
   
"Heads," Daenerys replied.   
   
Rhaenys moved her hand to reveal the coin. "I guess, it's my break sweet aunt," she said with a slight mocking voice accompanied with a smile. Resting her cue on the table, she lined up the white ball. "I hope you're ready," she said, glancing at her aunt over her shoulder.   
   
Daenerys clenched the cue with her petite hands, feeling more determined to win. "I hope you play as good as you talk," Daenerys said, adding chalk to her cue. Aegon glanced at the pair from the sofa and decided it was safer to pretend he wasn't in the room, he gave a yawn and decided to catch some sleep while the woman dealt with their thing.   
   
Rhaenys smirked, perhaps Jon arrival had done something to them all. She bent down and shot the cue forward, the game was on. 

  
_ Targaryen Industries: The other room  _

  
   
Jon and Rhaegar overheard the slight commotion in the other room, Rhaegar chuckled at his family's antic. Jon looked at the door not knowing how to feel, it kind of sounded like when Sansa and Arya would argue, it brought a small smile to his face. Maybe later in the future, he could love them like he loved the Starks.   
   
Rhaegar sat at the head of the table, he then eyed his son seriously. "I know you are young, but I have kept up to date with your grades and I would like to offer you a job at Targaryen Industries?" He said focusing on Jon's expression. "This is not only because you’re my son, does this interest you?"   
   
Jon couldn't think of a word to respond with, he started to tap his right index finger on the table, "Click.Click.Click," was the only source of sound in the room. That and the sound of the clock hand swinging back and forth. Any normal person would have jumped at the opportunity to work at a multi million dollar company, but something else him back from accepting immediately.   
   
An image of Rhaenys face popped into his mind, if by some chance he did accept then there would be no escaping her. 'You positive, you want to escape her' he asked himself. 'You know it will only get harder to remain true to yourself, what's next she practically throws herself at you? Are really going to turn that down?' The voice quipped.   
   
Jon ceased his tapping and brought his hands over his face. Today was supposed to be easy, leave the house and avoid practically everyone until night time. Not be in Targaryen fucking industries talking to your real father about a job at his multi million dollar company... oh yeah, and dealing with a voice in your head about fucking your own half sister.   
   
"I don't know," Jon said, taking his hands away from his face. Rhaegar noted that in that moment his son looked older than eighteen years of age. "I just can't help, but feel like all this is starting to get too much. I can only keep so much together and it's only getting harder and harder," Jon said looking at Rhaegar.   
   
Rhaegar pursed his lips into a straight line, he only wanted to make his son feel welcome. Growing up as bastard couldn't have been easy, thinking he never would amount to anything despite his grades. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, he never took into consideration how his son might feel through this transition. Already made a mistake and it's not even been a day yet.   
   
Time to try and ease him into it. "I'm sorry Jon, I will admit I didn't take how you would feel into consideration so I'll make you a deal." He said making sure he had his son's full attention. "We won't talk anymore about it for the time being, but work with your aunt for a few days and get more of a feel for the company,"   
   
"What does she do?" Jon asked curious.   
   
"She handles the import and export side of the business, anything we need go's through her. She is probably the best person to help you get set up, we can talk more when some time has passed. Does that sound fair to you?" Jon's facial expression didn't change.   
   
"Please, Jon," Rhaegar said, his voice growing desperate.   
   
Jon stared at Rhaegar for a moment and then sighed, putting on his best smile he said, "I will give it a try, but we have to wait some time because this is all starting to get intense, I might have agreed to give this a chance, but just don't fry my brain," he said as they both then chuckled.   
   
A slight twinkle in the corner of the room caught Jon's attention, standing up, he walked almost in a trance like state. "What are these?" he inquired, looking mesmerized at a pair of swords in a glass display. One of the blades was a far greater in length, but the small one looked to have a more detailed hilt. "They look beautiful," he said in awe to himself, completely cut off from reality.   
   
"These are the weapons of our ancestors, Aegon the conqueror they called him and he wielded blackfyre, the larger blade." Rhaegar said as Jon then zoned in on the almost greatsword looking blade. "The smaller blade is called dark sister and she was wielded by his sister wife Visenya Targaryen." Rhaegar said in a pained voice as he would have to explain the Targaryens dark history of incest. "Back in those day, our ancestors would marry one another to keep the bloodlines pure," Jon snapped back to reality just in time to hear the pain in his father's voice.   
   
"I put a stop to this tradition when I married Elia Martell, she is the mother of both Rhaenys and Aegon," Rhaegar looked solemnly at his son for a moment before shifting back to the swords. Jon never heard his father take a space beside him. "We later got a divorce because I simply couldn't love her anymore."   
   
"What made you stop?" Jon asked his father.   
   
"Because I met a woman who loved blue roses, she was from the north." Jon's eyes widened when an idea came to him of whom Rhaegar was talking about. "I met your mother and couldn't imagine myself loving anyone else." A stray tear slid down his face as he thought of his she-wolf.   
   
"Where is my mother, why didn't she see me," Jon asked with a heavy heart. "Was I not good enough-" he stopped when he noticed the tear on his father's face.   
   
Rhaegar brushed the tear away and looked at his son with cold eyes. "Don’t you dare say such nonsense," he said in a low voice. "There was nothing wrong with you, Lyanna loved you more than anything, it was clear as day and the last thing I saw in her eyes before she passed away," Rhaegar then walked away from his son and stood with his back to him. "I am sorry for this Jon, she was the love of my life and I have never remarried or so much as dated another woman. I will remain true to your mother until my time comes."    
   
"I'm sorry father," Jon said as he looked at the blade wielded by Visenya. Silence then fell over both of them as they stared off into the distance.   
   
Jon was in his own world as he digested everything his father had just told him. Targaryens wedded one another to keep the bloodline pure. 'You hear that, you can have Rhaenys now and no one would bat an eye,' the voice said with a laugh. Jon didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about Rhaenys if they weren't related, maybe he could see something between them, but the one thing he didn't want to do was bring back the old Targaryen tradition.   
   
'You know what you want, a bastard like you can only hold himself back from his inner desires for so long, in fact, why only have one when two are available,' the voice said shifting. It was more feminine now, almost like a mixture of both Rhaenys and Daenerys... wait, why was Daenerys popping into his mind now? He wouldn't feel this way about his aunt nor his sister and he was going to prove it right now.   
   
"Father," Jon said, causing Rhaegar to turn around. "I would like to take you up on that offer, I'll work with Daenerys and see how I feel about working here, but that is all I can promise for the time being." Jon said, needing to prove to himself that he could be around his aunt without any sexual desires popping into his mind.   
   
"That sounds more than fair Jon," Rhaegar said smiling. "I know this is a lot for one day, but thank you for giving this a chance. Let's go and tell Daenerys the good news," Rhaegar said starting to walk over to the double doors. Jon admired the swords for another moment before walking in the same direction as his father. 

  
   
_Targaryen Industries: Rhaegar's office_  

  
   
Daenerys was eyeing her niece as she lined up her cue preparing to take the final shot. Both of them were currently gunning for the final ball. What started as a friendly game had quickly escalated. Daenerys proven to be a much more skilled player than Aegon. Rhaenys was excited to play someone who had to push her further, Daenerys proven to be the challenge she needed and that only excited her further.   
   
Rhaenys found the simpler things in life gave her more pleasure, such as besting someone at a game she took pride in and brainstorming e.g. thinking of new ways to entrap her raven haired brother. Father and Daenerys may not want to continue the incest side of being a Targaryen, but she had no such qualms. She never inquired about Aegon's opinion on the matter because it would only make it awkward for them.   
   
In a way, perhaps she was always supposed to love her sibling as something more. Much like Aegon and Daenerys, she knew about Jon before he knew about them, but that didn't stop the connection from being formed. She had nagged her father for information, pictures, pretty much anything to know about her wayward sibling. Perhaps she was going crazy over this, but this morning had proven something. It was like there was a dam holding back all her emotions for Jon and when she saw him this morning, everything was let loose.   
   
Rhaenys was proud of who she was and if that meant loving Jon more than she was supposed to then so be it. Looking down the sights of the pool cue, she shot her arm forward with the right amount of power in her opinion, but something different happened. The win, she thought she was looking at was gone, the ball hit the side of the pocket and bounced off. "Hmm... interesting you don't normally miss," Rhaenys looked over her shoulder at her smirking aunt.   
   
"Hmm don't get used to it," Rhaenys scowled as she walked away. Daenerys smirked as got ready to beat her niece, she looked at Rhaenys and noticed the slight fear on her normally cool face. 'Please, please, please. Something needs to happen now, like right now!'  she shouted internally.   
   
It just so happened that Jon and Rhaegar entered the room as Rhaenys and Daenerys were locked in a serious match. Rhaegar noted his middle child watching the something with childlike fascination. Anyone who knew Aegon knew about his short attention span, so for something to keep him this dedicated must be something in itself.   
   
"Who's winning?" Jon asked when they reached the table. The only problem was it was that moment that Daenerys took to pot the black and win, but unfortunately Jon's interruption caused her to slip slightly. Unlike Rhaenys she completely missed the black. Rhaenys looked to the heavens and thanked them and when she was properly with Jon she made a mental note to thank him as well.   
   
"Well, I'm about to win," Rhaenys answered as she picked the white up and putting it down in the allowed area. Daenerys sent a glare towards Jon, he gulped nervously and narrowed his eyes. The next few days or weeks were going to be just dandy with his pissed off aunt. Rhaenys rested her cue on her hand as she closed one eye, a moment later she shot her cue forward and watched the white hit the black with the correct amount of power to win the game. Putting down her cue, she smiled victoriously at her aunt.   
   
First thing she had to do was thank the one who made it all possible. Walking over to Jon she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to him. The boy in question wondered what had brought this on, Daenerys eyes widened as she noted the closeness between them. 'First the mild flirting and now the closeness of their hug suggests, she is up to something' Daenerys pondered.   
   
Rhaegar cleared his throat, forcing Rhaenys to unlink her arms from around Jon's neck. She had the decency to look ashamed, but in her mind it was all a show for everyone else. "Daenerys, you will help your nephew here settle in, you will also be needed to show him the ropes of the company," the Targaryen monarch said seriously. "So you best get used to seeing your nephew for the time being," he finished with a smile.   
   
Daenerys looked at Jon, feeling her thoughts running rampant. 'I need time away from Jon, not closer to him and for god knows how long...' She blinked and found her nephew staring at her with his steel orbs. She found herself becoming warmer all of a sudden. 'No girl, you will remain strong' she berated herself as she tried to resist the urge to press her thighs together, but there was something intense just by looking into his eyes. "I'll get it done," Daenerys said with a weak smile to her brother.   
   
Rhaegar nodded to his sister, but he was glancing at his eldest. Waiting for the moment when she would tell him how this was all a mistake and how she should be the one to teach Jon, but Rhaenys surprised him by saying nothing and simply glared at him. This was sure to be a spanner in her plans and that is why he did it, he might be fine with her plans, but that didn't mean he would simply let her have her way right now. "Perhaps you should take Jon now and show him around the warehouse?" Rhaegar asked his sister.   
   
Daenerys was grateful for the opportunity to leave the building, shame she had to bring the reason for her uncomfortableness. "You ready to go," she said to Jon who gave a firm nod. "All right then, we'll see you later," Daenerys said with a wave as she then walked towards the door with Jon behind her.   
   
They got into the elevator and made the descent in silence, both of them trying not to think about the other in a incestuous way, but it was proving to be for naught. Daenerys would glance at her nephew every couple of moments, and she only got bolder with where she was looking. Jon eyes flickered towards her chest, which was barely concealed thanks to her style of clothing, at one point Daenerys turned around and he got a view of her petite ass.   
   
Jon bit down on the flesh inside his mouth to stop his hard-on, he had to endure days or weeks of this and first moment in the elevator and he was breaking. He wondered how she was feeling and he was lucky because he couldn't hear her internal screams about jumping his bones. The doors opened and they both rushed out the lift and gathered their breath a good distance apart from one another.   
   
Jon and Daenerys both locked eyes and something clicked, they knew in that moment what the other one was dealing with and made a line not to cross, shame all lines are made to be crossed. "You ready to go, I'll show you my department before taking you home," She said with a uneasy smile.   
   
Jon looked at away, not wanting to make it any more awkward than it was. "What do you mean by home?"   
   
Daenerys smile brightened at the prospect of his confusion. "Oh, you'll have to wait and see, but trust me you'll like it. Now enough talking and let's get a move on," she said, taking a stride for the door. Jon hesitated, but only for a moment before he rushed to catch up with his aunt. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys shows Jon her place of business before taking him to his new home. Tension only grows for the Targaryen pair, but can they keep the line intact or cross it together

Jon didn't realise that Daenerys with her petite form could gather as much distance between them in such a short time. When he turned his head, he caught sight of her turning the corner, quickly jogging to catch up with his quick paced aunt. It was only when he turned the corner that he caught sight of her and her car. 

 

Daenerys turned her head, shooting him a smile, clearly enjoying his shocked expression. "You like?" She asked, a smile still playing on her lips. "It was the only one they had left and I simply had to have it and when you got some spare money left over, what's the harm." She said as she got into her Fiat 500 Cabrio. 

 

Jon was shocked to say the least, he thought she would have something simpler, but then again what was simple anymore. The way she looked at him when they got out of the elevator, he didn't think she was looking at him the way one family member does another. It was a lustful look and how she practically sprinted away from him after that only made him believe it more. 

 

Jon couldn't say it was one sided, since he saw both her and Rhaenys this morning. He had thought about them in dirty and despicable ways. He felt ashamed for these thoughts, but they lingered in his mind and it made him uncomfortable. Rhaegar had told him about what the Targaryen's of old did, and he vowed then to never cross that line as they did.  

 

Seeing Daenerys smiling so brightly forced a smile onto his face, he walked forward and took time to admire her car now. The car was small, only big enough for four people, possibly five. On the sides were the normal body kit, so obviously she didn't want to change it or she simply didn't care. The car itself was a blood red with raven black coloured seats. They also had a red outline to them so overall they were quite pleasant to look at. 

 

The roof moving drew him from his thoughts, so overall the car was quite nice and fitted her well. He noted the way she slipped into her car as if slipping on a new blouse or a pair of jeans, it was fast and easy. Jon walked closer to the car and slide his hand across the smooth car bonnet. Jon raised his eyes and looked at his aunt, she was looking at him expectedly. "What?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, were all Targaryen men like this. "I said do you like it?" She said slightly irritated. Daenerys knew she may have chosen a 'chick' car, but she still thought it would be appealing. Most women she saw drove a car like this and it was sort of a highlight when on the road. _'You just want him to see you in the same_ _category_ _as the other girls_ _that drive this sort of ca_ _r_ _'_ she thought as a small blush crept on her cheeks. 

 

Jon was distracted by looking at her car again to notice the blush, but he had to admit it was nice and as long as she was happy driving it then he would voice no complaints. "It look's nice and if you're happy driving it, then I like it," he said with a small smile which only made her cheeks warmer. 

 

Daenerys turned her head to look at the sidewalk hoping her cheeks would return back to normal. "Anyway, Jon hop in we have a lot to do today," she said looking away from him. The soft sound of the passenger side door opening and shutting gave her the silent go ahead to start driving. Turning her head to look at her nephew, she checked to make sure his seat belt was on. They might be the Targaryen family, but even they have to obey the rules of the road. 

 

Daenerys turned the key in the ignition and off they went. Jon was keenly glancing at anything and everything, he didn't notice his aunt glancing at him every few minutes. She smiled, this was all average for her, but growing up in the North was different. She had seen some of their buildings and while they were grand, they had more of an medieval type feeling to them than the 21st century, she was used to, but from the little amount of time she spent in the north you couldn't blame her. 

 

Daenerys eyes quickly locked onto his hand, she fought the urge to grab it with her own. Jon was something else she knew, but then again, he wasn’t none of the pampered, arrogant pricks she knew. He was raised with proper values, but she expected no less of a believed son of Eddard Stark. It was the one act she couldn't fault the man for, even after everything he has said about her family. 

 

Daenerys snapped from her day dream when someone behind her beeped, the light had been green for god knows how long. Changing the gear, she drove them to their destination, not knowing that Jon had turned his head and saw her staring at him with something that gnawed at his stomach. 

 

Industrial Districts: Targaryen Industries Warehouse 

 

 

They pulled up to the warehouse and felt relief flood their system. What was supposed to be a simple drive had taken a slight detour as both Targaryen frustrations grew. Jon had stopped his sight seeing and simply kept an eye on Daenerys, her day dream had put him on high alert and it was easy to get lost in the moment. 

 

Jon was trying so hard to not get caught up, he didn't want to feel like he was betraying his relationship with the Starks by accepting the Targaryen's straight away, but he hungered for a family and now he could finally have one. A real family where he wasn't known as the 'bastard' or 'half-brother'. Turning his head, he looked at his aunt, she was beautiful and he had no doubts she knew it, but why was his thoughts urging him to sabotage something he craved. 

 

Daenerys wasn't handling it much better, she was always the respectable and courteous one. Much like her brother in that regard, but the other one was a little shit. Daenerys heard about the stories growing up which revolved around her father, in blunt terms he was a monster. Beating the woman who gave birth to her, power went to his head and made him believe he was a god, but he fell just like everyone else. A brief smile came on her face when she remembered what Rhaegar told her ' _our father will rot in prison like the scumbag he is, I took every_ _precaution_ _to keep him there_ _.'_  

 

While Daenerys was happy the man was out of their lives for good. Viserys was outraged.  Saying how he had no right to imprison a true dragon and then went as far to dispute that Rhaegar only got rid of their father because he wanted the company all to himself. The look of rage that came on their older brothers face was immeasurable, she had never seen him angry, but at those words he broke and reminded Viserys of his place. 

 

Viserys was a sadist and always took his pleasure, by taking his wrath out on her. So naturally when he was banished, she started to smile more and not that forced false smile, but a true genuine smile. It's been years since she heard anything about him and if she had her way it would be a few more years until he would plague her thoughts again. 

 

The idea of his demise chanted like a prayer throughout her thoughts.  The thoughts came with both pleasure and grief, but it was only a thought. Once he was gone and Daenerys was smiling, she was out right determined not to allow her psychotic brother and father ruin her view on her family. She loved her brother, nephew and niece with every fibre of her being. 

 

Then Jon came into the mix. Rhaegar had told them all shortly after their brother's banishment that he had another son. She remembers them all bombarding her brother with questions ranging from what he looked like to why he wasn't there with them. The look that took on her brother's face was one of pure joy and love, he replied to them with a single word. Lyanna. 

 

The questions were dropped instantly after that one word was spoken. Over the years they learned more about Jon. Both Rhaegar and Rhaenys were the keenest, but even she wondered what kind of man her nephew would turn out like. He was being raised by the most honourable throughout the country so that earned him some points in the right direction, but nothing could have prepared her for the moment when she saw him. He was breath-taking. 

 

Her thoughts, then drifted to her ancestor Aegon and his decision in marrying both his sisters. Was this how he had felt about them? It was dangerous looking at her nephew the way she was and she would suppress her inner desires or risk destroying her family, but could those thoughts fully vanish or would they linger in the recesses of her mind. 

 

The truth was they were both stuck in the same boat, torn between giving in to their desires or resisting the temptations. It didn't help that they were basically chained together, "should we?" Daenerys asked, taking her keys out of the ignition. 

 

"Yes, let's," Jon said with a small smile. Opening the car door, he took care in shutting it. Jon watched Daenerys get out the car and pressed the button on her keys. An orange light flashed on the front and back lights. Jon looked around at the buildings, the warehouses were simply designs just like in the movies. "Okay... which one is ours?" He asked, referring to the group of buildings around him. 

 

Daenerys smiled a bright smile as she held her arms out in a sort of dramatic pose, he got a good view of her chest, but quickly brought his eyes up to hers. "We own all of them, sweet nephew," she took a minute to decide where to show him first. "Let's see construction first, come." she said, walking to the building in front of them. 

 

They walked in silence until they came to the outside doors when she turned around. "Okay, I probably don't need to tell you this, but stay close to me and don't wander off," she said seriously with a glint of amusement in her eye. 

 

Jon imagined for a moment Arya stood next to him. The little she wolf would never follow orders, it was the wolf's blood in her that made her the rebellious teenager she was. "Oh, don't worry, it will be like were Siamese twins, you wont know I'm gone," he said with a smirk. 

 

"Good to know, I want to keep my eye on you," she said the last part a little more seductive, turning around she opened the doors and they walked towards the reception desk. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted Daenerys with a smile. 

 

"Good afternoon, Mrs Targaryen what may I help you with?" The blonde haired beauty shifted her eyes to the strapping young man with curly raven hair behind her boss. "Who is this," she said, looking seductively at Jon. The man in question blushed from the attention while Daenerys eyed the girl with a hostility. 

 

After a moment the look faded, she honestly couldn’t blame her receptionist. Jon was good looking and while she tried not to think of it in an incestuous way, she wouldn't deny that he was handsome. Looking back at Jon, she noticed his blush and sent him a wink of her own. Jon's blush worsened to the point where he had to pout and narrow his eyes.  

 

"This is my nephew, Jon Snow, but soon that will be Jon Targaryen," Daenerys finished with a smirk. The look on her employee's face was priceless, but it couldn’t be enjoyed for long. "I am going to show Jon, the warehouse. He needs to be familiar with this sort of environment." Daenerys said with finality. 

 

The blonde woman smiled and nodded her head, pushing a button the doors behind her opened. "Well then everything is clear for the moment, the boys are on break so you'll have all the room you need," she said with a smile before going back to her work on the computer. 

 

Daenerys started walking, not bothering to alert Jon she was heading off. The raven haired man followed after her, not noticing the glance from the petite blonde woman behind him. "Jon, this building is not only important to us, but to every builder firm in King's Landing, we store and ship everything from here to meet the needs of our clients," she said in a soft and strong voice. 

 

Jon looked around, most materials were stacked on boards, and some on shelving units. "So you hire mainly forklift drivers mostly, but also invest in cheap labour to move the little pieces around," she glanced back at him with a smile, he took that as a yes. 

 

Daenerys took him to the centre of the room, everything was silent, so when she spoke, her voice echoed as if god was talking communication down from the heavens. "Tell me, Jon. What do you see around you?" Daenerys asked, folding her arms under her chest. 

 

Jon looked at her wondering if this was a trick question. "I see shelves, forklifts, building materials and no one else apart from us here," he said as was confused when she moved her hand to her mouth and giggled slightly. It was the sound of a mocking angel 

 

Daenerys composed herself and then looked at her nephew seriously. "Jon, you need to think of it differently." She said pressing her hands together. "I have worked here for years, since my brother handed me control here, what you see around you is a vital part of our business," the urge to giggle again because of his stunned reaction was almost too much, but she schooled her expression for the sake of teaching him. 

 

"Jon, think about it like this, we are a centre piece for most expansions in and out of this city. They can't simply acquire the materials we have stockpiled around because it would be too much hassle and the prices wouldn't be as fair as ours." Realization slowly start to dawn on his face.  

 

Jon's eyes widened, the answer was so simple when you saw it the right way. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. "I understand, I think," he said with a small smile. He felt a small sense of accomplishment, almost like when he got an A on a project and show the man he believed to be his father. "So now that's everything from here, what else you got?" Jon asked brushing his previous thought away. 

 

Daenerys smile darkened, it brought an uneasy feeling to Jon's stomach. It was kind of like when an angel changes her wings from snow white to raven black, it simply spelled trouble. "You have no idea sweet nephew, how much fun I will have explaining every little detail about my other warehouses," Daenerys said, turning away from him, she walked with a sway of her hips. Glancing over her shoulder just as she reached the door, "come Jon, we have so much still remaining to see, and then and only then will I show you your surprise," she said with a side wink before walking off. 

 

Jon stood there wide eyed, staring blankly at the place where his aunt previously stood before snapping himself out of his stupor and started walking at a faster pace to catch up with her. He couldn't comprehend the amount of 'fun' he was in store for, but he was comforted by the possibilities of what this surprise could be. 

 

_The T_ _hree Head_ _ed_ _Dragon Hotel_  

 

Daenerys pulled up outside the grandest hotel in all of King's Landing, the look on Jon's face was priceless. He had been so eager to learn and yet after they were done with all the warehouses, his face looked like a victim of 'the ring.' "Jon, were here you can stop with that face," Daenerys said watching his face return to its normal solemn shape. 

 

"That hurts everything," he said, massaging his cheeks. He considered the possibility that he may have bitten off more than he could chew, but he wouldn't throw in the towel and give up so soon. He looked aside and noticed the light's on the building and wondered what they were doing in a place so extravagant.  

 

"Come, Jon, it's time for your well earned reward," Daenerys said, opening her door and getting out. Jon naturally followed her lead. The soft sound of the car locking was overshadowed by the noises of everyday life. Jon was escorted to the front door by Daenerys who was grinning over something. The doors opened as they approached them, the first thing he saw was the blood rug leading way to the front desk. The colour was chosen to represent house Targaryen, Jon's family. 

 

The rest of the room didn't falter in its extravagance. There were several columns rooted around the large room. Two were by the entrance, two were next to the elevators on the opposite side of the room, and finally there were two on each side of the reception desk... an odd design indeed. The elevator doors weren't there usual steel colour, but instead a blood red. 

 

The base colour for each uniform was raven black, the same as Jon's curls. Their name badges had a complete red background with their names typed up in black letter. So obviously the Targaryen's displayed their house colours on everything they owned, but this was the case with all the other houses much like Stark, Lannister, Tyrells and Martells. 

 

The platinum haired woman then walked over the rug towards the main desk. A man who stood at roughly 5ft 11 looked at her, the corner of his mouth released a slight bit of drool. If Daenerys was aware of the influence she had over this man  then she gave no indication of it. "I would like the key to room 207 please, it's already prepaid for," Daenerys asked politely. 

 

Jon could see something in the man's eyes and it gave him chills. It looked like a longing and possessive look, so when the man offered the key to Daenerys. Jon felt some protective inside him calling out, so when he looked at the keys he quickly swiped them away. The man glanced at Jon, quickly frowning from his action. "Excuse me, sir," the last word was forced, Jon could tell he had upset him and smiled in response. "Do you understand who you are in the presence of?" He asked, keeping a calm tone with anger bubbling beneath the surface. 

 

Jon face contorted into a frown, opening his mouth to defend himself. He didn't need to because it was Daenerys who came to his aid. "Actually, you are the one who doesn't grasp the situation, so allow me to introduce my nephew Jon Targaryen, so you best address him with the same respect as you would any other member of my family," Daenerys said with a steel edge to her voice. 

 

Jon grew uneasy for a moment at the use of his official name, but quickly returned to his sombre expression. Daenerys felt a tinge of satisfaction as the man before her quieted down such as a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Sparing a side glance at Jon, she could feel heat beginning to stir in her cheeks. _'The_ _blood that binds us',_ echoed through her mind. She and Jon would could never be anything more because of the blood they shared, but this was the hand she was dealt so she wouldn’t complain anymore about it. 

 

The look of horror fled from the man's face as he regained his cool. "Come sweet nephew, let's head to the room," Daenerys said, killing the blush that threatened to return because of how she worded that. She sped off towards the elevator, with Jon chuckling as he joined her. Both were ignorant to the look of confusion on the man's face. "Lucky bastard," the man muttered under his breath. 

 

 _The T_ _hree Head Dragon Hotel_ _: Room 207_  

 

The elevator was flooded with silence as they headed to the top floor. A ding alerted them that reached the floor. Jon walked out first and what caught his eyes was that there were only four doors on this floor. "Come, Jon, you'll like it," she said as she walked past him down the hall. Jon didn't bother asking any questions. 

 

Daenerys halted in front of a door with the number 207 on it. Turning around to smile at her nephew, he got had to admit she was gorgeous when she smiled. "Just got to put the key in, hope you like it," Jon rummaged through his pocket, finding the key, he inserted it into the lock. Hearing the soft click, he put his hand on the door and gave it a slight push. The door opened smoothly, as if it was rarely used. 

 

Jon's eyes widened for the god knows how many times today, the room looked like something in his wildest fantasies. The room was painted a dark shade of red, the thing that drew his eyes was the picture of a dragon and wolf standing back to back. Jon then took a moment to look around the rest of the room, a plasma TV was mounted on the wall with a l-shaped sofa in front of it. 

 

This was his sight from the entrance, taking a few steps forward, he got a full view of the room. Turning around then he looked at the kitchen, granite counter tops with raven coloured cabinets, each had a blood red strip in between with an identical coloured handle to match. Turning around, he saw a mini bar by the sofa with a number of different spirits. 

 

The floor boards were a shade of blue, this caught his interest because everything else associated with the Targaryen's was either black or red, so why was there blue here now. Looking at Daenerys's she must have sensed his question because she looked away sadly, words weren't needed now, but this was something he would ask his father about later. 

 

"The room is nice, but why are you showing me this?" Jon asked, but he was oblivious as to the real reason he was being shown this room. Daenerys smiled widened and she threw him the keys, he forgot in the door. Despite his shock, he caught them. "Wait? What?" 

 

"This is your apartment silly, the other doors on the floor belong to your siblings and me. Rhaegar wanted us all kept together, but he lives at the compound," Jon grabbed the back of the sofa to keep his balance, he was glad the day was over, he needed sleep, but then something hit him. Looking up into Daenerys eyes, something clicked. 

 

Maybe what he wanted to do was wrong, but he had to do it once. Their was the possibility of her hating him for what he wanted to do, but the look in her eyes earlier said otherwise. This was wrong on so many levels, but this woman in front of him was just thrown into his life and proven she was family. Jon didn't grow up with her and he couldn't stop wanting to taste her lips. Regaining control of his balance, he stood up and walked over to his aunt. 

 

Daenerys saw how close he was standing to her and felt a rush of forbidden excitement pass through her. She could feel the warmth and musky scent of his breath, it made her feel things she shouldn't, looking into grey eyes, she could see the warmth he kept hidden beneath the surface. She moved one of her hands to cup his cheek, Jon closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth. When he opened his eyes again, he felt a rush of determination. 

 

"Jon, what are you doing?" She asked desperately trying to gather her breath. Her eyes darted to his lips, and saw them approaching her. He moved to her ear, she could feel the light stubble brush against her face and it was driving her crazy, but his words are what tipped her over the edge. 

 

"Give you what you want," he said, moving back slightly and capturing her lips. Daenerys eyes widened momentarily before closing and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone here we are, the official chapter and I would like to take a moment and thank everyone who comments on each chapter, it helps me see it from your perspective. We got some more details hashed out about the length of the story, I haven't decided how many chapters it will be per part, it's more of a 'when the story ends it ends' kind of thing, but anyway enjoy the chapter and if you see anything that's worth pointing out leave it in the comments. Thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon have crossed the line into forbidden territory.

_Jon's A_ _partment_  

 

Jon felt Daenerys arms snake around his neck, so he used his initiative and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue to the gates of her mouth, she gave access almost immediately. This should have felt wrong, but he didn't grow up with this woman, he didn't crawl next to her nor did he learn to talk besides her. 

 

He and Daenerys may be labelled family, but that was only in name and name alone. He pushed his guilt away and enjoyed the kiss, he felt something warm and moist collide with his tongue. Even though his eyes were closed they widened beneath the lids, he gladly accepted the challenge, their tongues then proceeded to battle out for dominance. 

 

Daenerys opened her eyes for a moment, seeing Jon eyes closed and enjoying it, she closed her violet orbs again and submitted to him, allowing him to win. They both broke for air, Jon and Daenerys panted to regain their breath. This was Jon's first time kissing a girl, he was not proud of how long it took, but most girls in the North wouldn't associate themselves with the bastard. 

 

"So that was..." Daenerys started, but trailed off as she traced a finger down his chest. "Good..." she trailed off again, but then an idea came to mind, she noted he was soft and gentle with her, but right now she wanted it a little rougher and she had the perfect way to rile him up a little. "You know that little battle between our tongues?" She asked seductively. 

 

Jon wondered where she was going with this, "Yes," he said. 

 

Daenerys moved slowly towards his ear, he felt her warm breath as her lips parted. "I let you win," Something inside him gnawed at those words. Perhaps it was the wolf's blood coursing through his veins or the heat of the dragon. Daenerys unhooked her arms from his neck and looked at him with a smirk hoping he would take the bait. 

 

"Let's see about that then," he said, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her towards him. "You want to be dominated?" He snarled, Daenerys bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Well then let's get to it," he said fiercely and brought his lips to hers again. How he kissed her now displayed none of the gentleness from their first kiss.  

 

Jon tightened his grip on her waist and it excited her further, gone was the gentle northerner and what now stood in his place holding her, was a man. She smiled when his right hand began to wander upwards just to the underlay of her breast. Jon had no idea what he was doing, he knew where to put it and some of the other methods of how to please her, but this was his first time doing them. 

 

So he was only nervous, but the slight moan from Daenerys added a little to his confidence, his grip on her breast grew a little firmer and she moaned louder. The Targaryen pair drew back again, to gather their breath. Both their faces were flushed, Daenerys looked at Jon and wondered if he would consider taking her to the bedroom and doing the 'deed' 

 

"Want to take this upstairs?" She asked seductively. Jon gulped knowing that his answer would change the dynamics of their relationship, he opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. So he gave his answer in a different form, he moved his lips to hers and locked them in a soft kiss. "Well then, let's head up," she said, pulling away after a moment. Holding out her hand for him to take, after a moment's hesitation, he took her hand and let her lead him upstairs. 

 

Daenerys lead Jon by the hand to his room, he would have questioned how she knew where they were going, but he found himself distracted by the gentle sway of her petite behind. To question whether she was doing this on purpose to tease him or if it naturally swayed like that was pointless, he lost all meaning of logic. After a few moments of her leading him, they arrived at his bedroom. 

 

When they entered the room, Daenerys letting go of her grasp on his hand, walking across the room, she stared down at the lights of the city she grew up in. Maybe she should feel disgusted at herself for wanting to take her nephew to bed, but she couldn't find no feelings of doubt. She wanted this, but there was the chance that deep down he didn't, she would give him the chance to back out if he wanted that. When she turned around, she could see her nephew staring at her intently with those steel orbs of his. 

 

Readying herself for the most difficult thing she would ever have to say, Daenerys took a deep breath. "Jon, once we do this there will be no returning, everything will change," she said steadily, Jon expression remained stoic. "If people were to find out about us, we would be labelled as freaks, if you don't want any of that I shall pretend that nothing happened tonight," she said looking to the ground, Jon continued to eye her the same. 

 

His expression or lack of expression caused doubt to fester in her mind, turning around she hoped the lights could provide a distraction. In a moment any doubts she had were quickly erased as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, tugging her backwards she collided into his chest. A warmth, unlike any she had known flooded through her body, igniting something in her core. "Daenerys look at me," she heard her solemn nephew say.  

 

Turning around in his arms, she looked up into his eyes. She expected anger or disappointment, but what she saw was silent admiration. Jon smiled faintly at her and she had to admit, he looked handsome when he did so, a blush rose on her cheeks. "I am not going anywhere, I have no intention of hiding who I really am," he noticed she narrowed her eyes, putting a finger under her chin. Tilting her head up, they locked eyes. 

 

"Daenerys, fuck anyone who disagrees with us, although it was sweet of you to offer me a way out if I wanted one... a shame I don't want one." Jon said proving to her that this was entirely his choice. "We didn't grow up together and then they say we're family and we are supposed to abide by certain rules, but you know what I say to that?" Jon asked her. 

 

"What?" Daenerys said, wondering where he was going with this. 

 

Jon inclined his head forward so their faces were only inches apart, she could almost taste the close proximity of his lips. "Fuck what the rules say, if people find out, then I shall stand by you because that is my choice," Jon's words broke something in her because she closed the distance between them, her lips locking onto his. No more words needed to be said, Daenerys moved her arms to wrap around his neck, she wasted no time in pushing her tongue towards the entrance of his mouth. 

 

Jon responded to her by opening his mouth and moving his own tongue to engage hers for a battle of dominance. Jon feeling braver grabbed her ass with both of his hands, lifting her up closer to him. Daenerys smiled into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Get these clothes off," she growled, pulling her lips away from his. 

 

Jon smirked at both seeing and hearing her frustration, he walked over to the bed and dropped Daenerys onto it. Obeying his woman's commands he made quick work of his shirt, dropping it only the floor. Daenerys eyes widened and her mouth water, her nephew was hot and right now he was all hers. Violet eyes traced every curve of his arms and torso, she thought right now he was simply gorgeous. Not being one to watch for very long, Daenerys sucked on one of her fingers to get it wet and then began to trace circles around her nephew nipple. 

 

Jon eyes stared at what she was doing, he felt his nipple harden and honestly didn't know how to take this kind of attention. It was his first time experiencing this, but he found the absent look on her face amusing. "You think it's fair me being the only one with their shirt off," he hinted at what he wanted. The absent looked disappeared and was replaced with a mischievous glint, unhooking her legs from around his waist, she kept them spread apart to tease him while she took off her blouse at an agonisingly slow pace. 

 

Daenerys could feel his hard-on poking her and she had undid half the buttons before becoming too frustrated to continue with her tease, shoving it over her head and throwing it away from her not particularly caring where it landed. Summoning strength she didn't know she had, she put Jon on his back with her straddling him. "Jon, I want you to touch me," she said before attacking his neck and sucking on the soft flesh. 

 

How could he say no when she said the words so beautifully. "Let's take this off first," he said referring to her bra. Jon undid the straps with quick finger work, Daenerys smiled lustfully as she stopped leaving love bites and took off her bra throwing it in the same direction as her blouse. Jon stared in awe at her breasts, he had seen them before on other woman, but he was entranced by his aunts, he had to touch them. Moving his hand up to the soft mounds, giving them a squeeze issuing a moan from Daenerys. Loving the sound she made, he squeezed them again, which only sought to make her moan louder.  

 

"Why don't you try using your mouth or you afraid," she said smirking. Jon eagerly accepted her challenge. Grabbing her breast, he then took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple. Overwhelmed by the sudden rush, Daenerys threw her head back and found her pussy growing wetter by the second, her body began to tremble in ecstasy. 

 

Opening his eyes, he peered up at her. Daenerys had clamped her eyes shut and began to nibble on her bottom lips. Jon wanted her to squirm and there was something he was yet to do, moving his hand up her thigh, gently sliding his finger over her clothed core. The reaction he got was the one he desired, she arched her back and so he repeated the action over and over. He time he did so, he drew a moan from the platinum haired goddess. 

 

"Stop teasing," Daenerys growled out, her face flushed with desire. Jon stop sucking on her nipple, feeling satisfied with his effort so far. He pressed a finger over her clothed entrance. 

 

"Take them off then and we can get started," he said smirking victoriously. In record time Daenerys had taken off her jeans and discarded them as well, Jon had won, he used one hand to brush the pair of lacy panties to the side while the other hand hovered over her pussy. He contemplated teasing her again, but he had done enough of that so maybe he should give her what she wanted. 

 

In one swift motion, he inserted two fingers into her. "Ohh god," Daenerys warm walls engulfed his fingers, he drew them back and started to finger fuck her, within minutes Daenerys was twitching. Feeling her release starting to build up. "Jon, harder," she panted grabbing a hand full of his curls, he gave her what she wanted. He increased his speed and soon enough she climaxed on his fingers, he drew them back and looked at the clear liquid starting to fall off his finger. 

 

"Taste it," he said, bringing his fingers to her mouth. Daenerys eyes looked between his fingers and his face, there was no harm in it, she thought and took his fingers into her mouth. Sucking down on them and tasting herself, she grabbed him and brought him closer to her and locked them in a passionate kiss, both of them sharing her essence. 

 

"Well, considering you pleased me so well, perhaps I should return the favour," she said with a wink. In a moments notice, she flipped him again and he was once again surprised by either how strong she was or how light he was. Daenerys knew exactly what she was doing, she took off his jeans in almost record time. Throwing them with the rest of the discarded clothing. Staring at his aunt with both awe and fear at how aggressive she could be.  

 

Daenerys grabbed his dick through his boxers, satisfied with how it felt in her hands. She had to admit he had quite the 'package,' looking to her nephew. Jon's face displayed a mixture of excitement and fear... good, she thought. Releasing the beast from its cage, it sprung to life. Looking at it for a moment before placing a kiss to its head. Jon arched his neck slightly as he clamped his eyes shut. 

 

Daenerys smirked as she had gained the upper hand, he might have brought her to her orgasm after taking his sweet time, so now it was only fair he received the same treatment. She would have some fun and only allow his release when she deemed he suffered enough, she started to slide her hand up and down his shaft at an agonisingly slow pace. Jon kept his eyes shut as he felt himself growing harder from her tender care. "I won't let you get off any easier than you let me," giving it another quick kiss, cementing her total control of him. 

 

Daenerys kept this going for a few minutes alternating between planting soft kisses and slow strokes to his member. This game was a two way streak because every moment she went without his member inside her, ached her insides, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her breaking first. "D-Dany, please... I can't take it anymore," she heard him rasp out. 

 

Daenerys halted her movements and looked at him, she might have been driving herself insane, but the minute he submitted to her will then she would finally have her way with him. "Sorry, Jon speak louder," she said as she went at a slower pace. 

 

"Dany, please I need release," he begged. A smile shifted onto her porcelain features. 

 

"Your wish shall be granted," she said pumping him slowly at first and for a moment he feared her torture again, but then she started to sped up her pace. "You see, when you're good, I will give you what you want," she said with a mischievous smile. Jon would have commented on that, but then she took the rest of him into her mouth while pumping him. 

 

"That's it," he said blissfully, resting his hand on top of her head. Daenerys bobbed her head up and down enjoying the feel of him inside her mouth, craving him further she shoved as much of him down her throat as she could. The fear of shooting his release too soon was starting to worry him, knowing his limit was approaching. There was one thing he really wanted to do before his release. 

 

Grabbing Daenerys by the shoulders, bringing her up to him. Freeing one of his hands from her shoulders, he positioned his cock just below her folds. Daenerys quickly caught on to what he wanted to do and smirked before slowly sinking down onto him. They connection caused both of them to moan and Jon was brought back to what Theon once said. 'You will never know such satisfaction until a woman has sat on your cock, Snow' begrudgingly Jon had to admit that the Greyjoy was right. 

 

Daenerys gripped his shoulders to steady herself, digging her nails into his hardened muscles. If Jon felt any pain, he hid it well. Slowly she began to move her hips and felt herself stretch around his length, Jon sat back and enjoyed the warmth his aunt was providing, after a moment he decided to move his hips to meet her movements. "Shit," Daenerys moaned lowly, pressing her breasts to his chest. Inclining his head forward, he began to suck on the soft skin of her neck, intending on leaving a love bite or two. 

 

Neither of the Targaryen's cared about the damage they did to each others bodies tonight. The blissful state they were both entranced in, proven logic played no part in tonight's affairs. "Jon, I got an idea," Daenerys panted out, sliding off his lap and getting on all fours. "Jon, you ever heard of doggy style?" She asked him with an angelic voice. 

 

Smiling, he got behind her and positioned himself before plunging back into her heat, wasting no time he quickly resumed his pace. Looking at the mark he left on her neck stirred something inside him, he could feel the wolf's blood heating up. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he increased his speed so he was taking her like a bitch in heat. "Yes, right there," she moaned, her voice echoing throughout his bedroom. 

 

Jon sped up as he tried to deny his release for as long as he could, but it proved to be pointless. He pulled out of her and pumped his rod until he shot his seed onto her back, Daenerys was feeling sore all over, that was quite the workout in her opinion. Looking over her shoulder at her nephew she smiled sweetly before turning around and planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

 

Jon kissed her back eagerly feeling his cock going limp. "I don't know about you, but I think I drained myself quite literally," he said and they both shared a chuckle. "Want to spend the night," he asked and felt stupid asking that after what they just done. 

 

"Of course you dummy," she said, laughing sweetly as they both got under the covers. When they were surrounded by the warmth of his sheets a question came to mind. "Jon?" She asked, looking at her nephew.  

 

"Yes?" He answered in response. 

 

"When you said that stuff earlier about staying with me, did you say that just to get laid or did you mean it?" She asked with a blush of embarrassment coming onto her cheeks. 

 

Jon half laughed and she felt herself melt into the covers, he looked onward at the ceiling with half open eyes. "I am afraid to say you're stuck with me," he said, tilting his head to the side to look at her with all the seriousness he could muster. 

 

Daenerys smiled as she rested her hand on his cheek, moving forward to kiss him deeply. "Hold me," she said and he moved his arm around her and tugged her closer to him. They both felt a warmth bloom inside them. No more questions needed to be asked, they laid there feeling satisfied in each others arms. 

 

Jon thought of how much his life had changed in a day and yet he had so many more to come, he had no idea what would come, but he wanted to face it with his family by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gang there you have it, this was one of the problems in my previous fic and for those who are getting ready to tell me off for not interrupting their moment, it had to be done. I have the course of action planned and it is on the correct route, but how long it will take us to get their is in the hands of yours truly. Anyway this is my first smut scene, so leave a comment on your thoughts because I enjoy reading your feedback. Also all this has been one long prologue because I sort of lost my way and noticed an error, but I hopefully redeemed myself with this chapter. Any way the story officially begins now, so I'll see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and Jon has finally accepted himself and is now ready to speak to his father about his permeant position at Targaryen Industries.

The day began as every other day had for the past six months, the sun was shinning and the atmosphere of Kings Landing was friendly with a touch of treachery. This was a lesson Jon had learned early since he arrived at this city to be with his family. It amazed him how people could look at you and smile to your face as they would sharpen the blades behind their back. Money and power were the only things these people seem to understand, it was all a game to them and if they wouldn't stop then Jon vowed to be the one to win.   
   
Right now Jon was standing with his arms behind his back, he stared down at the city as he reflected on how his life had changed so drastically after a few short months. When he arrived here he was scared if he had to be honest, the Starks were whom he believed to be family and to then find himself a Targaryen was more than shocking. Taken from Winterfell and thrown into Kings Landing with people he knew for a few hours should scare anyone who had any sense, but over time he grew to love it here, but he would always hold Winterfell and the Starks close to his heart.   
   
It had proven difficult to stay in contact with the Starks, but he managed it and so he spoke with them, be it over Skype or Facebook as most other youths his age. It was weird having to use stuff like that, after all that was more Sansa's game than his and he sometimes felt embarrassed when he asked her to help him set it up. The laugh from his cousin was almost deafening and he still remembers it now as one of the only times when he feared he would lose his hearing.   
   
Since the truth about his parentage had come to light, things had changed drastically between him and the Starks. Sansa's was probably the most notable considering she had contacted him by text and walked him through instructions to make it easier to stay in contact with them even though of the distance. He knew she was surprised by how much they had in common, but he always knew her habits, it was shocking to her that they shared many of the same.   
   
Arya was still the same to him, apparently him being her cousin didn't dissuade her from calling him brother. It often warmed his heart to know Arya would still stick by him, but in his heart he never really had any doubts. They had been through too much for this truth to change them. The phone case she gifted him on his birthday was still one of the best presents he had and was still in use now.   
   
Robb had scoffed and engulfed him in a bear hug and told him that he never truly believed him to be a Snow nor a Targaryen. Jon was still a Stark in his eyes and that brought a smile to his often solemn face as everyone likes to put it. Robb and Arya had often been the two who mostly skyped him while Sansa stuck to mainly Facebook and texts. Bran was still too little to understand what it really meant, but Jon couldn't fault him for that and simply hugged him.   
   
Catelyn's case was shocking, her husband hadn't cheated on her and she solely regretted the way she treated him and tried to apologise to him, but he was not ready to accept it. Years of feeling like he would never amount to much because of his surname had left scars that were not ready to heal. She might be sorry, but it would take a while before he would forgive her, but being raised the way he was he knew he would forgive her eventually, he just didn't know when.   
   
Eddard was the most painfullest one to look at, Jon had idolized this man for his sense of justice and yet he lied for the better part of eighteen years. Since he found out he was a believed bastard, he never had aspired to much, but to be known as Stark and yet that goal seemed to be just out of his reach. The reasons made sense, but it always left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it. Jon had shaken the man's hand before he left and told him he forgave him and understood why he did what he did, the shocking part was when Eddard drew him into a hug. It was confusing, but a smile crept on his face as he hugged his father figure back before heading with his father and aunt.   
   
That was months ago and now Jon stood in his father's office having undergone a massive transformation, gone were the jeans and T-shirts. Jon now wore a charcoal business suit with a white shirt underneath and a blood red tie. Charcoal trousers and same coloured business shoes, he still had his curly hair and his light stubble. He might have agreed to change his everyday outfit, but there were a few things he had to keep the same.   
   
Today was a very important day for him so he had chosen the best suit he owned. After a few months of him being in Kings Landing he had felt out of place with everyone's designer suits and clothes and Daenerys had been adamant in spicing up his wardrobe. She took him to every high end clothing store, she could until he finally caved and agreed to purchase something.  A change might have been necessary, but he was against such a course of action in the beginning, money wasn't the issue as he found Rhaegar had been depositing money into an account each money for him.   
   
The clothes he now wore were what made him, so by adjusting to his new life he felt like he was discarding his previous life and that is what held him back. He had come to an agreement that if he spiced up, then he would be able to keep his stubble and curly hair. Kind of ridiculous when you say it like that, but he had liked his curly hair and beard so that was the only way to get him to agree and agreed to it just like he thought she would.   
   
A soft smile filled with love and affection came to his face as he thought about Daenerys. The shy aunt he had met that day became something else entirely by the end of it, the feelings that arose between them might have been sudden, but they were still together now and the bond they had continued to grow. The doubts she expressed at first were tricky to erase, but erase them he did when he proclaimed he was going nowhere. Since that night things escalated quickly they were almost like animals in heat, fucking whenever they could even when there were people close by.   
   
She was adventurous and that was putting it lightly, their last pairing was done in a bathroom while they were at dinner with their family. It was amazing that none of them brought it up especially, when they both returned flushed with satisfaction from the other. Obviously they returned at different times otherwise there was no way they would have been able to get out of that.   
   
Life had surely been good, Jon thought as he walked over to the desk and leaned back. He held his hands behind his head and startled whistling a tune when something all too familiar caught his eye. It was the twin swords of his Targaryen ancestors. They were still held in the exact same cabinet in the same spot since he arrived. Jon had developed a sort of obsession with them since that day, Blackfrye was the hand-and-a-half- longsword wielder by Aegon the conquer.   
   
The other sword was much shorter, Dark sister was it's name and she was wielded by Visenya Targaryen, Aegon sister wife. The stories of the twin blades were unique because they were forged around at the same time during history and they symbolised the union of Aegon and his sister wives. Rhaenys didn't forge a sword in her name and that disappointed Jon, how cool would it have been if all of them had a sword to which they earned a name for themselves throughout history.   
   
Aegon married his sisters, if history could be accurate and that concept appealed to Jon, especially considering his relationship with Daenerys. He compared himself and his aunt to both of their ancestors and if he was truthful, he was a little creeped out by it in the beginning, but he buried those feelings and now was much happier for it.. Standing up, he walked over to the swords, to admire their beauty up close and personal.   
   
The doors swung open and shocked Jon as he indicated by turning around with a speed he didn't know he had. A smile came on his face as he saw the man who walked into the office. "Greetings, father," he said warmly.   
   
Rhaegar stood there in his own suit, which was mixed with both black and red to symbolise his pride in his house's colours. When he saw his son by the swords he resisted the urge to roll his eyes... Seriously, he is more obsessed by them than I was at his age. "Good afternoon, my son," he said, smiling and walking over to his seat at the head of the table. "You ready to get this meeting underway?"   
   
Jon nodded and walked over to the seat on his father's right and sat down. This was the moment he had prepared for, it was now or never. Jon would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, in his life he never thought he would be put in a spot like this, but he steeled his resolve and looked at his father with determination burning in his eyes.    
   
"I have finally decided on what position I would like to take up here, father."   
   
Rhaegar noticed something in his son's voice, a kind of fire. A cold fire!    
   
"Oh, do indeed tell me?"   
   
Jon's mouth formed a thin line before taking a quick intake of breath, it was now or never. "I know that this might seem brash, but given my education. There are not many doors open to me, but I since arriving here I found a goal I am willing to strive for." Jon said as he tightened his fists beneath the table.   
   
"Spit it out already, son." Rhaegar said, seeing the inner conflict in Jon. Maybe he needs a little push, Rhaegar mussed. "You know you can tell me anything, I will not degrade you for your opinion." 

A renewed sense of determination flooded Jon, he looked to his father. "I would like to study beneath you so I can one day lead this company," when the words left his mouth, it felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. Months ago he came to this decision and that was part of his motivation to learn his family's history. He wanted to gain a deeper understanding.   
   
A silence flooded the room as father and son looked at each other. Jon's determination was starting to falter, maybe his father thought Aegon more suited to leading the company. A slight feeling of dread arose in him at the thought of his father laughing at him for his poorly thought suggestion, but what was said was said and he would stick to it. When he looked at his father's face it betrayed no emotion, after a few moments he then smiled and moved to pat his son on the shoulder.   
   
 Jon wondered what this gestured was supposed to mean, was this him gently turning him down? He just remained still and hoped his father would voice his mind soon, dread wasn't a good feeling for him. Father moved both his hand and entwined his fingers on the table and his expression turned serious as he regarded his son as he would a business partner. "Are you serious about this course of action?" He asked him displaying the voice of a CEO.   
   
Jon felt a lump in his throat stop him from answering so he gave a shaky head nod. "I was serious," Jon managed to get out after a few moments.    
   
"Why do you wish to pursue this course of action?" Rhaegar said, leaning back in his chair never taking his eyes off Jon.   
   
"This may sound selfish, but growing up with the Starks and believing I was a bastard narrowed down my choice for potential futures. I never thought I would have the chance to make a difference in the world unless it was rising through the positions at the Night's Watch." Rhaegar tensed at hearing that infernal place.   
   
"But now things are different now as your son, I believe I can make a difference and now have the means to do so. Truthfully, I don’t think either of my siblings would like to take on the responsibility of running the company and this route is better than you leaving it in the hands of a stranger," Jon said with a shrug of his shoulders, but with his father not disagreeing with him he decided to pursue it further.   
   
"I am not saying I'm ready now, it will probably be years until I can manage, but I like to think by then that I will have a good chance at helping the company prosper, so what do you say father?" Jon had said this argument and now he was searching for any indication as to what his father was thinking.   
   
The smile that came to his father's face was blinding, Jon had seen this smile before when he would see his uncle praising his children. Pride, happiness and relief flooded through Jon, obviously his father wasn't displeased with what he said. "It's finally time," Rhaegar said with a sigh.   
   
Jon couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean father?"   
   
"I knew this time would come eventually," Rhaegar said scratching his chin. "I haven't chosen my successor because I always long awaited for this moment." He said as the smile returned. "You were always the one I wanted to lead this company when I would finally hand over the torch, but for obvious reasons I couldn't have prepared you for the role sooner."   
   
This moment was getting weirder and weirder, never in a million years would he have thought his father would agree to his plan. Yet now he said he had been long awaiting for this moment, a knot started to form in his stomach as he suddenly felt the expectations being passed down to him. "You are serious?"   
   
Rhaegar's face, then took on a more serious expression, one that Jon had yet to see since coming home. The Starks home was still something he held in high regard, but this place right here and now was the place he was supposed to be so it was now the place he thought of as home. Perhaps he should feel bad for feeling this way, but here he was loved and there he wasn't treated as an outcast. That was only because of some of his family.   
   
"Yes Jon, I have been waiting for this moment since the day of your birth," then a sad smile came on Rhaegar's face as he thought of the moment he lost Lyanna, but with her death, she left a part of herself and that was what got him through the years as he waited for that part to return to him. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."   
   
Jon narrowed his eyes, but on the inside, he was grinning proudly. To finally hear those words brought such joy and he knew in that moment that he would do everything in his power to lead Targaryen industries through a new age of prosperity. "I guess it's settled then father."   
   
Rhaegar stood up and held out his hand, Jon instantly met it with his and the two shook. The company was destined to thrive once all the bumps in the road were overcome.   
 


End file.
